


Shy Dancing

by OwOimari



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP/plot without porn, big surprise lmao, death mention, or at least if you squint maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOimari/pseuds/OwOimari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some younger!Genji & present (or however you would like to say it) Genji/Reader smut.<br/>The only dancing here is the fucking kinda dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Dancing

Genji and you had been friends for quite a number of years, and suffice to say, his playboy and carefree antics had grown onto you. At first you freaked and blushed when he flirted at you- but now you just smiled and gave him a light smack over the shoulder with a laugh. It didn't bother you either when he had flirted at other people and slept with them, even when you knew feelings for him were starting to rise towards the more mature ages. They were easy to wave away and laugh when he had flirted at you, it just felt like another day when you two were able to meet.

"Let's do it!"

"I beg your pardon?"

That, however was not what you were expecting him to say one morning with his usual coy grin, reaching out to grab your wrists. You would have thought it was just another flirt if it weren't for the serious look in his eyes along with;

"I'm serious, you and me, in the bedroom, with you below-"

You cut him off before he got too into describing whatever fantasies he was having about fucking you, "I get it. What, did you run out of people to screw?"

Genji pouted, feigning a wince, "aww c'mon, that hurts the way you put it."

It didn't take long for him to convenience you- or rather, you teased him until you had enough and agreed to it- and had settled upon what time. It wasn't much different from when he would usually arrange it with others, it bothered you a bit that he wouldn't at least have changed the time or something since if it wasn't equal feelings he was sharing he could have made it at least a little special for his friend, damn it.

The rest of the day had rolled along as usual, your green haired friend getting up to his usual antics and putting his ninja skills to use when the time called for it or he just felt like showing off, something that bemused you fairly well.

When the time had come, he had led you along to his home, or at least a secluded part of it, his home something that he rarely took to you, and when he did it was only ever briefly or in places secluded away from others like it was now. There was a comfortable silence between you two, his eyes locked with yours, and after a while you squirmed, about to turn your head out of shyness to ask 'so, what do we do now?' When he had crossed the space between you two in no time at all and swooped in to catch your lips in his, cupping your face into his hands. You were frozen shock for a bit, not expecting that to happen, before relaxing into the kiss, gently grabbing onto his shirt as you moved your lips against his. Breaking away from the kiss when air was needed, Genji then moved his mouth to brush against your neck, and you could feel his arms moving to the space between your bodies, and you realised that judging by the sound, he was in the process of removing his pants. Once out of the way along with the rest of his clothes he gently grabbed onto your arms so he could shift the two of you onto the ground- was there really no comfortable to do this?- and gave you a few more kisses before leaning back, a lazy grin plastered on his face.

You didn't understand what he wanted for sometime before he moved his hips, drawing your attention downward and- oh. You could feel your face go red as you asked, "what did you want me to do?"

"Use your mouth, maybe?" He gave a shrug, but you could tell it was what he wanted, and you wished that he would just outright tell you what he wanted you to do so you wouldn't be like as if you're fumbling about in the dark. Moving back, you laid yourself back and stared at his erect cock in front of you for a few brief moments before moving your head forward to give it a few unsure licks, a few moans of encouragement coming from the male to help push you along in gaining confidence in what you were doing. 

He was very vocal in telling, or rather, moaning, in what felt good; how you used your tongue, how you bobbed your head as you sucked, how your teeth occasionally grazed against his cock, giving whispers of praises like 'you look so cute', 'you're doing a great job' in between his rather loud moans. You were sure that even if you two were in a secluded space it most certainly wouldn't matter now with how loud he was moaning out. At some point his fingers had gone into your hair into a fist, pushing your head down a bit further which had only made him grow louder.

"Close your eyes" he requested and you had done so, and suddenly he had lifted your head up and off of him, your name tumbling off of his lips as he came on your face. Wiping any of the mess that was near or on your eyelids, you looked up at him- he had shifted so he was sitting up to look down at you, as if he was proud of his work. After helping clean off your face, he had moved to give you another kiss when the door to the room had opened, startling you both. It was Hanzo, and he had a solemn look on his face which turned into one of... Annoyance? Disgust? Displeasure? You weren't too sure, but it didn't matter after he had let out a sigh.

"Genji, I must speak to you at once. Put some clothes on."

The green haired man pouted, "what's so important?"

You could just see the outlines of the older brother clenching and unclenching his jaw, "it is father."

There was some silence between the three of you before the naked brother in front of you turned to give you a hug, whispering, "sorry, [Y/N], looks like this will have to wait until another time" and planted a kiss on your forehead after some hesitation before moving to put his clothes on. You said your good byes to the two brothers, although it was more of an awkward one to Hanzo, despite him giving a nod and you had left, remembering the path Genji had took you that was safe enough to move around and get back home.

You hadn't seen or heard from Genji after that night. In fact, not even Hanzo had even spoken to you. It's not like you two weren't on good terms, but you figured that at least one of the two of them would at least come to you if anything happened. You figured something had happened, so you decided to leave it be until one afternoon the elder brother had found you, pulling you away from the crowd you were in since you were enjoying some lunch, or at least were until the brother had found you. The look he had on his face wasn't his usual pensively-stern look, rather it was one of remorse and... Regret? He took a deep breath in before releasing it, "Genji is dead."

It all came down like a crashing weight. How? Why? When? You opened your mouth to ask when he continued, "I had no choice but to kill him." There was a moment or two of silence before your hand had slapped him across the face before you stormed off, the brother not bothering to follow since he knew he had deserved it.

\-------

Years had passed since then, and you hadn't heard nor seen the brother since then, but you didn't want to either way. No choice but to? What the hell did that even mean. Was he referring to Clan issues? You didn't want to know.

It had taken some time to heal from the news, but it didn't stop you from trying to live your life. Sure, you would miss him and occasionally reminiscence over things, but it was normal to do so.

One day you had received a letter, the writing familiar looking but you couldn't put your finger on it. It was too long since you last saw it, but you disregarded the thought and read on. Apparently someone, an old friend, wanted to meet you at a location you occasionally visited when you missed Genji, an area that was surrounded by trees but was still close enough to civilization. It used to be a place where you two would hang out when you wanted some peace and quiet, and considering how only a few of your friends knew of it, you figured it wouldn't hurt to go and meet up with them.

When the day and time had came around, you had arrived to find someone there, but not someone you knew. Maybe you came at the wrong time? Maybe you got the location wrong or you were meeting multiple people and the friend forgot to mention? The questions disappeared from your mind when your steps had alerted the person and they turned their head to see you. "You came" was all they had said before turning around to fully face you. Was this a joke? Maybe one of your friends was trying to set you up with a date, but this was certainly a stretch if anything.

"Who are you?" You asked, standing firm with where you were. You weren't getting any hostile vibes from the cyborg in front of you, or at least not that you could tell. Were they even capable of giving off vibes?

There was silence before they had responded, "an old friend. You did receive my letter, that is a relief."

"I'm... Sorry? But I don't have any cyborg friends" you started to step back until he called out your name, making you stop in your tracks.

There was some hesitation before the cyborg had stepped forward a few paces until they were close enough to you but still giving enough room for you to feel like you had personal space before reaching back, and with a few clicks and a release of steam, the visor was removed, and you felt a weight of emotions crash onto you as you stared into the same brown eyes you had once fallen in love with. "Genji.." His name came off of your lips and he moved to put the visor back on when you caught his hand with one of yours, moving the other to reach out to touch what little of his face there was to touch, stepping forward a little. You ran your fingers over a few of his scars, pursing your lips and trying not to cry. Your friend that you thought was dead was standing right in front of you. "What happened?"

Touching your hand with his other free hand, not to stop it, he explained about what had happened and why he was as he appeared before you, and why he hadn't come to you until now, albeit it wasn't as much of a great detail as he used to when he was younger, it was just enough for you to understand. "I apologise for not coming to you sooner."

Shaking your head, you closed the gap between you two and pressed your body into his, letting go of his hand holding onto his visor to wrap an arm around his waist, other hand still tracing around his face, the male watching you closely. A few peaceful moments passed before you stepped back, taking your hands back to allow him to place his visor back on, and you two stood for a while in comfortable silence before he held out a hand, which you took. There was some chattering; more of catching up and talking about you rather than him. You were tapping at the part of his shoulder that lifted up and released steam, musing out a thought that came to your mind, "you said that it'd have to wait until another time.."

"Pardon?" He turned his head to look at you, and you looked back up at him, starting to get flustered at what you had remembered.

"That night, when you suggested we-"

"Ah" it was his turn to be flustered, fingers that was resting on your hip twitching from his surprise. "Yes, I did, but I don't- Are you sure you- [Y/N]-"

"I'm sorry, it was just a memory, I shouldn't have brought it up!" You waved your hands in front of you, before promptly covering your face with them out of embarrassment. Your hands were pried away from your face and Genji struggled for words before responding,

"It is fine. I am just more... Concerned if you would really want to do it with me." You frowned and chewed your bottom lip, it was just a memory that came back to you, and you hadn't really thought of it in the short time you had since reuniting with him. You gave his body a quick look over before looking back up to where his eyes would be, only having one question to ask.

"How would it work?" He had gone silent, looking away.

"It's... A little embarrassing, are you sure you want to do this?"

You placed your hands on either side of his face as you moved into his lap, his hands slowly moving to underneath your shirt to draw circles on your sides, and you nodded as you spoke, "yeah, I'm sure." Nothing more was said as he gave a short nod and stopped drawing circles on you to get you off of his lap so he could stand up, taking your hand to pull you up with him.

Genji had seemed to prefer to take the sneaky route back to your home, not that you had minded, and was rather careful in pushing you against the bed once you were in your room, continuing with his gentle gestures and actions as he tugged your shirt over your head, bra being unclasped and following after it, his hands softly kneading at your breasts. You let out a few soft moans as he teased your breasts and nipples, the male slowly ran his hands down your body, the cold metal of his fingers contrasting against your body that was growing more hotter.

His thumbs ran against your hips when he had tugged your pants down a little before hooking them into your bottoms as he continued pulling your pants down, leaving you completely naked. He stared at your body for a few moments, taking in what he nearly was able to touch years ago. Genji's hands returned to your body to softly caress it, hands slowly exploring your body as if he was afraid he would break you if he touched you wrong.

One of his hands had slid down between your legs to spread them, then using both hands to rub your inner thighs before one of his hands had crept up and slowly slid a finger into you, earning a soft moan of surprise from you. His finger slowly thrusted in and out of you, and you could feel him staring, watching you through his visor. It was starting to make you feel uncomfortable until he had said; "I wasn't able to take in how beautiful you are before." It sounded more like he was murmuring to himself rather than speaking to you, so you didn't respond and just allowed your soft moans to come out from his fingering.

You soon gave a whine when his continuous body exploring and slow fingering were starting to frustrate you, bucking your hips impatiently and he paused before adding in another digit to you, picking up his pace and scissoring his fingers around, now focusing on your pleasure instead. He was rather focused on doing so, too, his other hand that wasn't busy being inside you sliding up to play with your nipples, giving it the occasional pinch. He could tell you were getting close not too long after, so he rubbed his thumb against your clit and pinched a bit more harder, your back arching out towards his hand and hips giving a few more bucks before you came, Genji's name coming from you over and over until you were left to catch your breath, the cyborg removing his fingers from you as he once again marveled at you again, his gentle caresses helping you to calm back down.

"Genji" you said softly once your voice had returned to you, sitting up and catching his attention, "it's my turn to return the favour."

He shook his head, and you could tell he was frowning by the sound of his voice, "I will have to refuse, let me be the one to pleasure you-"

"I  _insist_ " it was your turn to frown, "I can't just let you pleasure me alone, I want us both to feel it." A pause, and awkwardly added, "if you.. Can."

The male seemed hesitant before he gave a small sigh and took his place beside you, and you watched him fiddle with some plates- it seemed like they were all taken off differently and not the same like his face plate- and his cock, or at least, a more cyborg version of it, sprang out when the plating was moved off to the side. You had stared at it for a bit, unsure if you should ask questions or not but decided it was better to test and see, you could always laugh it off if you made a mistake.

Adjusting yourself into a more comfortable position, you gave a ginger lick at the length along with a few finger strokes, and if his breath hitching told you anything it was that it was indeed sensitive like you were asking yourself. Feeling more brave about it now, you gave it a few more licks before taking his cock into your mouth, feeling him stiffen at the action and figuring it was bad, so you decided to back off before he put a hand onto your shoulder. You slowly resumed, trying to remember what you did for him years back to see if you could answer another one of your questions; does he like it the same he did when he was younger?

If his moans were any indication then yes, he most certainly did. You bobbed your head down more further, taking more of him in and humming to yourself in glee when Genji started to give whimpers between his moans, thrusting up into your throat and falling between moaning English and Japanese words, some you were sure was him trying to give words of encouragement but with how broken his words were starting to sound you weren't entirely sure, but you continued to hum and deep throat him nonetheless.

The cyborg male threaded his fingers through your hair, being careful not to pull too hard as he drew near his finish, stiffening and letting out an "[Y/N]... _Arigato_ " as he came into your mouth. It was rather tasteless, but you certainly weren't complaining. At least it made it a little bit more easier to swallow, since he seemed to cum more than you were expecting him to.

He tugged your head off of him and in no time flat had you beneath him with a few gentle pushes and pulls, aligning himself up before you stopped him. "Genji wait I..." You were hesitant at first, looking away from him for a few moments before looking back at him. "I've never done this before."

A quiet 'ah' came from him before, "then perhaps... Wouldn't you much rather do this with someone more... Human?" ' _Like your younger self_ ' was the thought that crossed your mind and you were sure that was what he was thinking.

"Let me see your face" was your response, and he lifted his hands, hesitating before allowing himself to continuing taking the face plate off to show your face to him once again. You smiled and reached out, touching his face gently like you were before, softly murmuring to him, "If I had to pick between then and now for you to be the one to take me for the first time... Then I'd chose now" you finished with a nod, carefully and gently bringing his face in for a kiss, only parting when you needed air.

"If this is truly your decision then I shall gladly fulfill your wishes" a gentle kiss on the cheeks and then lips, hands moving to hold onto yours once he had re-positioned himself. With a nod from you he watched your face carefully as he prodded your entrance a few times before slowly entering you, stopping when you had flinched and only daring to slightly move once your expression was no longer contorted into one of pain, taking your soft moans as a sign to continue.

He was slow, much like the fingering from before hand, but it was more preferable this way. He could study your face, take little internal notes of how you looked, the noises you made, your body for the nth time. Genji soon changed positions, sitting upright to allow more of him to fill you up, lips making their way to your neck to leave little bites as he helped to lift your body up and down, relishing at the moaning near where his ear would be. 

The cyborg male was sure to hit your sweet spot while slowly fucking you, listening to those sweet sounds of pleasure you were making as he did so, hands leaving your waist to slide up and play with your nipples again, peppering kisses along your neck, shoulders and chest before pressing one against your jaw until you turned your head and caught his lips in his, your moans sounding into the kiss.

Between your moans, once the kiss was broken, with small sighs of his name in pleasure, breath hitching when he moved a hand down to rub at your clit when he laid back to get a better view of you. Doing so added in quiet whimpers and you placed a hand over the one still on your waist, and he figured by the actions you were doing meant you were close, so he picked up his pace a bit more, shifting his hand to thread his fingers between yours. The enamoured look he was giving you, his soft moans and the way your name fell off of his lips between trying to sweet talk to you in his native language was enough to help send you off the edge, his name being called loudly as you gripped onto his hand hard as you came, the male following after with a few more thrusts of his hips.

The two of you stayed as you were for a short while to catch your breath, as well as not wanting to move in general until he placed his hands back on your hips to lift you off of him, allowing him to move and lay beside you properly on the bed, and after some shifting of putting the plate back on, he turned to properly spoon you from behind. Wasn't he going to put his face visor back on? Genji resting his chin on your shoulder and resting his face against yours, feeling the cold metal against your skin told you other wise. You laid there in silence, enjoying the quietness after what had just happened, too tired to express your joy in having your friend back, albeit the looks he was giving you since reuniting had you questioning otherwise, but that was something to question another day as you joined the cyborg in a comfortable slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah so I just basically grabbed some headcanons from nsfw-overwatch-headcanons.tumblr.com and crammed them together to create this fic. I probably screwed up Genji and made him ooc, was too repetitive, etc. I'll get him right and maybe write proper younger!Genji/Reader smut one day.  
> I tried to do as little [Y/N] as I could manage.  
> I haven't written a fic in 100 years, let alone a proper smut fic.


End file.
